


Fat and Lucky

by Anonymous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby dan, fat dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Dan finds out about an odd kink of Phil's, he decides he owes him enough to at least give it a shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a fat fetish fic, if you aren't into that, don't read. There's a major lack of fics where either one of them gets big rather than just chubby, so I thought I would provide. This isn't meant to be disrespectful to Dan in any way, in fact I am very proud of him for working out and getting in better shape, especially since it helps his mental health. This is just for fictional purposes.

Phil is sat on the couch in the living room scrolling through his Instagram when he sees the new selfie Dan just posted. He looks good, as usual, but something about the picture makes him feel a bit sad. Dan has clearly lost weight over the last year, mostly thanks to him taking on more exercise, and people have noticed. The comments are swarmed with fans telling him how good he looks. Phil agrees, of course, but a part of him liked when Dan had a bit more meat on his bones. Dan has never been fat, or even chubby, but he was never super skinny either. He had nice thick thighs that always filled out his skinny jeans well and his stomach has never been firm, it’s always had a bit of a softness to it. His hips are soft, and usually he gets a bit of a muffin top when he wears tight pants. At times, when he lets himself go a bit more than usual, he will have a small double chin that appears naturally without him having to bend his head much. Phil has always loved Dan’s softness, he likes that he’s squishy and warm to cuddle up to. So seeing him lose a lot of that lately is a bit disappointing. He sighs and scrolls past the picture.

“Are you really gonna stare at my selfie for that long and still not like it?” Dan’s voice comes from behind him. He had been watching Phil from over his shoulder. “You know it’s not really fair that I liked your selfie that you posted the other day and yet you refuse to like mine. Same thing with you ignoring my tweets. The fans keep making fun of me for it!” Dan whines.

Phil chuckles, “I’m just trying to remind you of your humble fanboy beginnings. Can’t let anyone know that I pick favorites.” He smirks up at Dan.

Dan makes a face at him but then he smiles back and leans down to give his boyfriend a short peck on the lips before sitting on the couch next to him.

“If you must get my approval, I think it’s a nice picture. You look cute. Skinny, though.” Phil kind of mumbles the last bit, and Dan gives him a confused look.

“Skinny, _though_? Why do you phrase that like it’s a bad thing?”

“No, no, it’s not a _bad_ thing. I’m just saying, I don’t know, you look good when you’re a bit…” Phil considers his word choice, “fluffier?”

Dan looks at him, amused. “Fluffier? Are you saying you’re a chubby chaser, Philip? I mean I know I’ve made jokes about you having an inflation kink before but I didn’t know I was actually _right_.”

Phil shoves him, blushing, “Shut up! I mean, I don’t know if it’s a kink. I guess you could call it that. I just think you look cute when you’re a little bigger. You would look cute at any size, but I guess the thought of there being more of you to hold is, um,” He suddenly feels really awkward, “You know what, just forget I said anything, it’s stupid. I’m glad you’re healthy and working out! You look really good.” At this point Phil’s face has gone a deep red.

“Hey, Phil, it’s fine, you don’t have to act ashamed, I was just messing with you. You know this is a no kink-shaming household! So are you serious? Is this a kink you would like to try out? I mean, god knows you’ve helped me out with a number of weird kinks over the years, I owe you. I would gain some weight for you.” He laughs as he scoots closer and puts at hand on Phil’s back.

Phil looks at him, confused. “Dan, this isn’t the same as calling me daddy during sex or the occasional furry roleplay. I mean, this is your body we’re talking about! Would you really be willing to gain weight? Just like that?”

Dan thinks for a minute and then says, “I would be willing to give it a shot. I can gain 20 pounds or so and see how I feel about it and if I want to go from there. I mean, how big would you like me to get?” Phil can’t believe Dan is acting so casually about this. He has been keeping these thoughts secret for years, thinking they were weird and that Dan would think he was gross if he told him, but here he is, being completely accepting and willing to gain weight just to make Phil happy. God, he loves him. He smiles and says, “I guess we’ll just have to see, I would love you even if you shrunk down to the size of a bean or if you filled this whole couch.” It’s cheesy, but true, he really loves this boy.

“Oh, there he goes with the microphilia again! I’m afraid I can’t help you with that one, Phil.” He pats Phil’s shoulder, pretending to comfort him.

Phil rolls his eyes at him, but he still looks at him with fondness in his eyes.

Dan leans over and grabs his phone, “Say, how about we get this thing rolling and order a pizza? I could probably eat a whole pizza by myself I’m so hungry.”

Phil smirks and says, “Make it a large”


	2. Chapter 2

The fact that Dan started gaining weight right before they went on tour was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, there was plenty of good food from all over the world that he got to overindulge in, but on the other hand, they just didn’t have time to really focus on the weight gain. At the beginning, Phil was kind of disappointed they didn’t get to have any proper stuffings and that they were so active that Dan had to be burning some of the calories he was gaining. That didn’t stop Dan from doing as much as he could though, ordering seconds and thirds whenever he had the opportunity, always getting dessert, no matter how full he was from the entree, and snacking in between meals at every opportunity.

Thanks to Dan’s commitment, he gained those first 20 pounds fairly easily within the first 2 months of the tour, and he knows he wants to keep gaining. Since he’s so tall, the weight isn’t too noticeable yet in most places, but his stomach is definitely pooching out more, even when he isn’t stuffed. He’s had to resort to more of his baggy shirts and jumpers, but his jeans are far past due for a size up. He wants to wait for the button to pop off, though. He knows that will make Phil lose it. He just hopes that it happens when he and Phil are alone and not up on stage.

He got lucky when it happened one night when just the two of them were out for dinner. Phil tried not to drool as he watched his boyfriend stuff himself to the point where his stomach felt as tight as a drum and his breathing became labored. It was incredibly hot, but he also didn’t want Dan to hurt himself.

“Dan, you can stop now. I don’t want you to keep going if it will hurt you.” Phil said, a bit nervously as Dan continued to stuff food in his mouth, seeing the discomfort on his face.

“No, it’s okay, Phil. I,” he stopped to let out a breathy burp, “I can do this. It’s only a couple more bites. I’m nearly there.”

Dan ate the last few bites but as he leaned back in his chair, his front button finally flew free from his jeans and he heard a rip from his backside. He knew he should be embarrassed, especially since the restaurant they were at was sort of classy, but when he saw Phil’s mouth hanging open, taking in what just happened with hungry eyes, he felt nothing but pride. “I think I may have overdone it a bit.” Dan chuckles.

“You think?” Phil takes in the scene, his boyfriend leaning back, sweating from stuffing himself so much, his stomach looking incredibly round and taut, and his pants literally bursting from the seams. He can’t wait to see this boy grow even more.

\-----

Dan keeps his eating up throughout the tour, watching himself go from skinny to chubby. He has had to go up even more sizes by now and there’s no way to conceal that he has obviously put on weight. He wouldn’t call himself fat yet, but it’s obvious to everyone that he’s been overeating. When his stomach is empty, it doesn’t stick out too noticeably when he is wearing his baggy shirts but he has rolls, and he can feel his stomach jiggling slightly as he walks. Yet when he’s eaten, it very obviously rounds out and lifts his shirts up just slightly. His thighs and hips have gotten the most damage so far, overfilling most of his pants, even after he just sized up. He has a real butt now too, not just a flat ass that goes straight down from his back. He’s got dark stretch marks all over the bottom half of his body. His arms and chest have filled out too, enough to be called chunky, as his upper arms fill up his sleeves uncomfortably now and when he sits, he can see his small moobs creasing a little. His double chin appears more frequently now, barely having to bend his head for fat to collect there, and his cheeks are rounder and rosier than ever. He looks cute, he knows he looks cute. The majority of fans seem to think so too, talking about his “squish” and gushing about how soft he is. There are mean comments here and there, but he’s pretty shocked that the fans haven’t minded for the most part. He knows that will change as he continues to get bigger though, that more people will leave comments about how fat he’s getting and pretend to be worried about his health when the reality is that they will just be annoyed that they aren’t attracted to him anymore when he’s fat.

That’s a problem for future Dan, though. Because right now he’s cuddled up to his loving boyfriend, whose hands are wandering all over his body, appreciating all his new, excess chub.

“Mmm I love these new love handles, so nice to squeeze while I’m holding you.” Phil says a bit sleepily. “Can you imagine being bigger? You’ll have rolls on your back eventually, a big, flabby gut, thighs so big you’ll have to change how you walk. Oh your face will be so cute too. Nice and round. You’ll be so huggable. Even more than now.”

Dan smiles at the thought. He never expected to actually want to be fat in his life, thought maybe at most he would get a bit of a dad gut when he was middle aged, but here he is, daydreaming about the day he will be so big that he’ll fill doorways. He’ll be happy because he knows it will make Phil happy. Plus, he really doesn’t hate it himself, he likes being able to eat whatever he wants without worrying about consequences, he likes the near-constant feeling of being full, and he likes how soft he’s become.

“I’ll get as big as you want, Phil. Just say the word.” He smiles and leans forward to give Phil a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short, sorry about that!

A year and a half has passed and it would be an understatement to say Dan has gotten larger. He’s fat, there’s no way around it, he has become a really big guy. He’s not filling doorways and waddling around yet, but he has still reached an impressive size. His belly is incredibly round and Phil is shocked when he realizes he can only barely put his arms around Dan, the tips of his fingers barely touching on his back. His stomach hasn’t started drooping too much yet, but it’s enough to overlap the tops of all of his pants and he now has to lift his stomach up to button them. To make sure his shirts don’t ride up to reveal his stomach, he has to tuck all of his shirts into his pants, which shows off how deep his belly button has gotten and how big the bottom of his belly is. He has two pudgy breasts that rest on top of his round stomach. His hips and butt are very wide now and he can’t believe how much space he feels like he takes up. His thighs are always touching and he knows that his walk will have to turn into a waddle soon for his own comfort. While he’s still able to get around just fine and he doesn’t think mobility will be a problem for another 100 or so pounds, he does feel himself getting out of breath faster and when he gets off the couch he lets out a bit of a groan unconsciously. His upper arms look like two hams and they have started to roll over his elbows, and his hands have gotten thick as well, dimpling at the knuckles. He always has a double chin now, no matter how much he tries to conceal it, and his cheeks are puffy and cherubic, his dimples deeper than ever.

Phil loves every bit of him. He loves that his boyfriend is actually a big guy now, that your average person would look at him and call him fat. When they started all this, he never would’ve thought that he would want it to go this far, but now he finds himself excited to see Dan get even bigger. Dan feels the same and doesn’t feel like stopping anytime soon, he’s having too much fun. Their sex has been incredible lately, with Phil wanting to explore every single new pound that has manifested on Dan’s body.

The fans notice, it’s impossible not to, and they all kind of freak out. They are worried, they say. It’s understandable why, seeing as it’s not really normal to more than double your weight in only a couple years. Dan tries to reassure them to the best of his ability that he is doing fine and that he is happy. But this is the internet, so people don’t really take that as an answer.

The hate gets nastier, people saying things like, “I can’t believe I used to think he was hot, he’s really let himself go.” or “You’re disgusting and setting a horrible example for your young fans, go to the gym, fatass.” Dan tries to pretend it doesn’t get to him, but it does sting a bit. But at the same time, he can’t help but feel excited that he’s gotten so big that everyone sees him as a fat guy now, it’s almost a tribute to how much time he’s put into his gain, that these strangers on the internet see him as a fat pig now.

Anyway, what really matters is what Phil thinks of him, and he swears Phil has never looked at him with this much love and admiration in his eyes. If he keeps looking at him like that, he’ll be happy to be the biggest guy in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan waddles slowly into the bedroom holding two family size bags of chips. He’s red faced and breathing pretty hard and has to stop for a second to test his balance.

Phil looks up from where he’s sitting on their bed. “You need some help, Dan?”

Dan shakes his head, chins wobbling a little with it. “No, I can do it. Only a few more steps.” He starts his movement again, his stomach swinging like a pendulum with every heavy step, and finally plops down on the bed, causing it to groan. “Lord, my mobility really shouldn’t be getting this bad already, should it?” Dan says, still breathing deeply but relaxing a bit as he pushes his body into a sitting position and lays one of the a bags of chips on his stomach and starts shoving some in his mouth, letting out a burp and a few squeaky farts as he gets settled into place. “Ugh, my gas has gotten so bad too, that can’t be attractive.”

“Well, that starts to happen when you get this big, babe. The mobility, I mean.” Phil reaches over and pats Dan’s huge gut, causing it to jiggle. “Plus it’s not like you’ve had to move around much lately, I’ve been pampering my big man while he stays in bed. Blame the gas on all your greasy junk food. I don’t mind it much. I just have to plug my nose.” He leans over and kisses Dan’s chubby cheek. Dan looks back at him and sticks his tongue out at him as Phil laughs.

Dan’s smiles and looks down at his body. He’s gotten really huge, he can hardly believe it. Laying down, his stomach spreads out and hangs off either side of his body. It’s become so incredibly flabby. When he stands, it hangs down just enough to cover his crotch and most of his thighs. He’s had to give up on jeans and go for sweatpants that are so large he can barely comprehend that he’s big enough to fit into them. He’s found that unless he finds a shirt so long that it would probably be considered a dress on an average sized person, he has to tuck his stomach into his pants to keep the bottom of his gut from flopping around everywhere. He doesn’t worry about his clothes too much though, because he doesn’t leave the house much anymore and both he and Phil decided to stop making Youtube videos a couple years back. They were getting too old, fans were losing interest, and they were ready to settle in and have a private life. That and Dan was just getting too fat for it and he was tired of the constant judgement from strangers online. He likes his body, his husband likes his body, so why should he care what they have to say?

He looks in the mirror that’s sat next to the bed and takes in his size. His back is covered with cascading rolls, one of the biggest coming from his breasts, which are big enough that he could probably invest in a bra if he was still leaving the house. His moobs form a roll that goes underneath his armpit and ends at his back. It’s one of Phil’s favorite rolls to grab onto, saying he loves that Dan practically has tits now. His arms rest at his sides much farther out than they used to and it feels a little awkward that they can’t get too close anymore because of all the fat in the way. His upper arms have gotten as big as a muscular man’s thigh, but much, much softer than that. It folds over his elbows quite a bit, but his forearms aren’t thin anymore either. There is even a hint of a roll forming at his wrist, folding over his fat hands. His legs are filled with cellulite and his butt fans out underneath him. He’s finally gotten wide enough to basically fill the doorframe, having to angle himself a bit when he walks through a door, sometimes still feeling his stomach brush the edge. His face is hardly recognizable compared to back when he first started gaining, he’s gotten chipmunk cheeks that Phil loves to pinch and kiss, and his neck has basically just been replaced with rolls and chins. He is easily one of the biggest guys he’s ever seen and he loves every bit of it. It's hard to imagine himself getting even bigger than this, but he know that he can and will grow even larger. He knows that the idea that one day he might start squinting because his face will be so swallowed up in fat or that one day he will be so big that simply walking from one side of the room to the other will be too much work for him should be a concerning thought, but instead the thought just turns him on.

He can feel himself getting hard, his dick pressing into the underside of his belly, which is one of the perks of being this big. He can’t reach his own dick anymore, but he can sometimes get himself off just from thrusting against his fat stomach. Phil sees what Dan is starting to do and smiles.

“You know you have me to help you with that, right?” He says as Dan starts slowly rocking his hips.

“Yes, I know, but I didn’t know if you were busy. Aren’t you paying bills?” He keeps looking down at his stomach wobbling as he moves, his neck fat overlapping his chin as he looks down.

Phil thinks he could come just from watching Dan do this, pleasuring himself with his own fat, but he would never give up an opportunity to get his hands on his fat if he can. “I’m never too busy for this.”

He puts his paperwork down and goes to lift Dan’s stomach so he can get to his dick. He’s lucky that since Dan has always had a pretty big dick, not very much of it has been overtaken by the fat surrounding it. He starts to suck Dan off while he reaches down with his other hand to stroke himself. The feeling of his head bobbing against Dan’s fat stomach is already almost enough to make him burst. Dan doesn’t take long to come, and when the orgasm hits him, it makes his whole body quiver, his fat jiggling all over. Phil watches as his formally skinny husband grabs at his huge, shaking stomach, every part of him covered in fat, his chubby face flushed, about 470 pounds heavier than he was when they first started this weight gain and Phil couldn’t hold it anymore. He comes with a groan and falls on top of his soft, pillowy husband.

He shuffles forward and plants a kiss on Dan’s full lips, smiling. “You’re so gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?”

“You’re lucky I was such a great stalker fanboy. But really, _I’m_ the lucky one. Not many people would still be attracted to a someone this fat. But _you_ are the one who made me this way! I mean look at me, I’m enormous.” He smacks his stomach and lets it wiggle around for a bit to prove his point.

“Anyone who wouldn’t want to be with you is an idiot. There’s just so much of you to love!” He squeezes him a little and Dan lets out another burp from the pressure. “Ew, maybe I take that back, I’ll get a new, less stinky boyfriend.” Phil says, although he’s got a big smile on his face.

“Shut up! You know that’s your fault, don’t bully me.” Dan’s smile is wide, making his cheeks look chubbier than ever. Phil doesn’t know how Dan manages to be fluffy and cute and fat and sexy all at the same time.

“Alright, alright, I’ll take the blame, now come on, keep eating your snack, I’ll go fix you a big dinner.” He kisses Dan on the nose and goes to fix dinner, ready to keep helping his man get bigger and bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I know it's a short story but I had fun writing it. If you're curious, he started the story around 170 lbs and here he is about 640 lbs. If you want more stories like this or a chapter where Dan is completely immobile, comment below! Feel free to request fat prompts as well!


End file.
